Portable drinking bottles have increased in popularity over the years not only because of increasingly active lifestyles, but also due to environmental concerns with disposable bottles. For example, replacing disposable water bottles with a single beverage container that may be cleaned and refilled many times greatly reduces the amount of waste produced. Fluid containers which can meet the needs of a person's or a family's activities while also being reusable is an increasingly growing market.
Drinking bottles are used by all ages—from children through adults—and in many situations. For example, these bottles are used for travel, recreation, sports, school and everyday activities. Straws or spouts that flip open on a bottle cover are known in the art. Conventional designs involve pulling the tip of the spout upward with one's finger, with the spout pivoting at its lower end where it is attached to the cap. Other designs have included rotating covers to fold and enclose a spout, push button actuation in which a spring assembly pops open the spout, or a flange or loop on the spout to assist a user in pulling the spout upward. Typically with these designs, once the straw or spout is open, it is set in one defined position.
Moreover, when the straw or spout is in the closed the position, pressure may increase in the drinking bottle due to, for example, a change in temperature. Upon this occurrence, when the straw or spout is moved to the open position, fluid from within the drinking bottle may unexpectedly be released through the straw or spout.